


DoubleWalker

by Nezzy Duella (Garnetology)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Doppelganger, Kill your double, Mentioned Major Character Death, Mystery, Science Fiction, clone, grandma weir raised him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetology/pseuds/Nezzy%20Duella
Summary: After the mysterious death of Benny Weir, he is hesitantly replaced by a replication of himself, courtesy of the company Jumeaux. He is supposed to look, sound, and act like the original. But there's something wrong. Benny's doppelganger is fairly mute and has a knack for popping up unexpectedly. Ethan wants to get to the bottom of Benny's death and figure out what went wrong with the doppelganger, who doesn't want him digging deeper. AU





	DoubleWalker

Ethan felt so numb.

Staring mindlessly at an open casket, dressed up in black, mourning a loss. He still couldn't quite fathom what had occurred. Benny was gone. Unexpectedly, the boy had died a little over a week ago. Ethan had felt himself quickly go through the first four stages of grief when he received the news, and now he was back to square one. He didn't want to believe it. Benny, dead. Even looking into the casket couldn't make his mind even entertain accepting the reality.

"I know it may be very hard to process, Ethan, but Benny wouldn't want you to be sad," his mom said. Her attempts to comfort ever since the news got out only left him feeling emptier. Of course Benny wouldn't want him to be _ depressed _ over it, but sad? He'd likely feel some warmth in his heart for being cared about. It hit Ethan then that _ oh, God, _ it was real. He was _ actually _ gone. He would never hear him laugh again, he would never see him smile again, he would never feel his touch again. Benny just didn't exist anymore. That Saturday they played on his PS4 was the last time they would hang out. That high-five they shared when they leveled up was the last time they would touch. "I'm bringing _ Destiny _ and _ Bloodborne _ next time, E," were the last words he would hear from him. It all hit his head then, leaving him feeling more numb than before. Was that even possible?

"Yeah," he muttered. She pulled him into a hug he didn't return and kissed his forehead before leaving his side.

Ethan heard a lot of well-meaning words that implied he only had a time limit to his grief or that he should only stay positive during this unexpected tragedy. It ended up irking him to the point where he had to excuse himself before the service even started. Why couldn't they leave him alone with the "this will make you stronger" and "time heals all wounds"? Why couldn't he just feel sad and let that be that? Ethan frowned. None of them seemed to understand what he was going through. It was a small crowd of just the two boy's families, and from what he knew, no one had endured the loss of a loved one. He felt so alone in this. Even Benny's parents seemed to be going down the positive route. He heard them say, "at least he lived a happy life."

_ Of course. _ Of course they didn't care like he did. They hadn't even been that much a part of Benny's life since elementary school. They dropped him off at his grandmother's house and left for years, visiting seldom. They basically disposed of him. Why? For reasons he would never know, nor ever care to know. They missed out on all the best and worst parts of their son's life and had the gall to host a funeral, pretending they ever truly cared.

Ugh._ Stop _ , he chided himself. _ Now isn't the time to mentally shame his parents. _

Ethan hugged himself, wanting for it to all be over. He just wanted to go home, he just wanted to lay, he just wanted to cry. But, and he tried not to look too often, he also didn't want to leave Benny. As pale and lifeless as he was now, that... body belonged to someone he cared so much about. A part of him didn't want this to be the last image he'd have of Benny; a part of him didn't want to never have to see him again. He shakily sighed as he reached out to touch him. Just a brush by his hand, just a-

"Don't do it, sweetie."

He whipped his head to the voice, feeling a cold rush at being caught. It was Benny's grandmother, looking so frail and bleak. Glassy eyes stared back at him, pleading. "I... went for it, too. The pain isn't... I don't want you to feel that, Ethan." He hugged her without thinking, closing his eyes as his tears came. Someone was trembling, he couldn't think who. Maybe her, maybe him, maybe both. He was wrong. Someone _ did _ understand what he was going through.

"I'm s-sorry," Ethan choked out. He was sorry for things out of his control. Her loss wasn't caused by him, yet he couldn't find any.

"Don't be." She leaned back and took in his sorrowful appearance. "This... it was all out of our hands. All we can do now is, is," she sniffled. "Remember him, and never let him die. In our hearts he-" She held her chest, breaking out into sobs. It broke his heart to watch. He could only imagine the pain she felt as someone who mothered Benny. Ethan started leading her to a seat when Benny's parents rushed to take her. He let them. He had no heart to be snappy at their son's funeral, at least not directly to them.

_ Never let him die. _Ethan observed Grandma Weir with a heavy heart, thinking of her pain and his own. Ethan couldn't let him go. Not like this.

* * *

_ how to deal with wanting the dead to come back _

Ethan hit enter and let Google do it's thing.

_ "What Are the Odds of Bringing Someone Back From the Dead?" _

_ "Should We Mess With Death?" _

_ "How To: Resurrect the Dead. For Beginners!" _

He sighed as he got to the bottom of the page. What did he even expect from this search, if not hocus pocus and theories? Ethan went back to the top to type something more sensible, like _ How to Help Someone Grieving _ or _ What to Do When Loved One Dies _.

He didn't get to type, though. He saw something... interesting. Ethan twisted his lips to the side as he read one of the tabs under the People Also Ask section. _ "Does Jumeaux really bring back people from the dead?" _ What was this? He knew of Jumeaux, a company that specialized in the science of cloning. They worked on limbs and animals as far as Ethan had been aware. He didn't pay them much mind; it's not like they were the only company that tried its hand at cloning. All that seemed notable was rumors of unethical practices, but that was to be expected where science and animals were involved.

It couldn't hurt to click.

Ethan read the article describing the new service Jumeaux was offering. A perfect clone. He quirked a brow of curiosity as he continued to read on.

The mourning teen wasn't sure how to feel about this. They just needed a DNA sample, photo, and description to carry out their job. The payment was costly but definitely cheaper than he would have expected for something like this. Free shipping, too. It seemed too simple of a process, too easy of a way for Ethan to have Benny back. He watched videos of people who had cloned themselves, friends, loved ones. Ethan almost found it weird, or at least would have if it weren't for him wanting to apply as soon as possible.

The only legal requirements of cloning the deceased was to have their family member sign off (assuming the person ordering wasn't the family member themself). Could he do this? Would Grandma Weir allow him to? His face scrunched in thought, head resting between his thumb and forefinger. Hm. No doubt she wanted her adoptive son back, but would she go for something so unnatural? For something that suggested her grandson was replaceable? He couldn't let his craving to be reunited with Benny, in turn, disrespect him.

Actually... she said it herself. Never let him die. This was perfect, this was a jackpot. If they cloned Benny, that was the perfect way to honor him. Allowing him to enjoy everything he would've missed out on. If it's a clone, it would nearly be the same as the real deal. They promised to make him walk, talk, and act the same. The only difference would be the price tag over his head and method of birth, right?

A queasy feeling sat in the pit of his stomach. He ignored the creeping thought that he was going down the wrong path of mourning (how could he be when everyone mourns differently?) and picked up his phone. He searched for her contact knowing he _ had _ to tend to his heart's new burning desire. He _ had _ to ask.

Wait. No, that was wrong.

He should ask_ in person _. How could that courtesy have slipped his mind? Something so personal, so close to their hearts, needed to be treated with the utmost delicacy and care. Ethan shook his head at his near insensitivity, getting up from his desk chair to put on his shoes. What would be his plan afterwards if she said yes? Would Benny 2 go back to school with him when it started again? Would Benny 2 stay in the original's room? He typed up the site address once his shoes were tied up. Ethan would probably need to pull up the site for her to read it with her own eyes. Let her see the testimonies and videos for herself.

As he was going to open his bedroom door, he got a knock from the other side. "Ethan, I made some snacks in case you're ready to eat," his mom spoke gently. Ethan opened his door, his eyes traveling down to the plate of diagonally cut, no doubt, ham sandwiches then up to her own eyes.

"Uh," he couldn't think of anything that would make her allow him to leave without eating first. "Okay, thanks. I was just about to leave." He picked up a cut and maneuvered around her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just walking, you know. Exercise helps, I heard." He took a bite of his sandwich and backed away from her. When it became apparent she had no response for him, Ethan turned around to head downstairs. "I promise I'll be back soon. Just need that yummy fresh air..." He called out awkwardly.

"Okay, honey. Be safe!"

He could hear how unsure she felt to let him out, but still no protests so he left.

The walk to Grandma Weir's house was filled with Jumeaux and small bites of his snack. He wondered why he didn't see the media covering this amazing advance in science and technology, especially since it was being offered to everyday people like him. Did they also end up cloning important figures like the president? Would they allow for refunds? If things didn't work out, or if they changed their minds, he'd like to know if he'd be getting his money back. Or Grandma Weir. Whoever ended up paying for it—him? Would probably be nicer to call the clone "him," right? He'd have feelings just like Benny did.

Ethan called out to her as he knocked on the door. "Grandma Weir? It's Ethan. I wanted to check up on you... and talk about something."

Silence. He figured she might've been upstairs. Maybe crying in her bed as he had been earlier that day. He found himself frowning at the thought, but it didn't last for long once the door began opening. Years of living, years of losing friends and family alike and this was the first time he had seen her so worn out. Ethan's heart sunk into sadness. This is why he was doing it. This is why they needed Benny back. Her pain was his pain, but she deserved so much happiness and then some. Losing a grandchild was almost as unimaginable as losing a child, yet for her it must have felt like both.

She put on a smile. "You can come in."

He swallowed and entered. He got so caught up in thinking when he could've been talking. "Right. How are you holding up?"

"Have a seat first, dear. Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. Looking to his left, he could feel the weight of Benny not being next to him.

"Well," she started. "I'm sure you already know: not so well. It's hard to sleep. I'm so exhausted, but I'm managing." She waved her hands around tiredly. "And you?"

"I don't, I don't know. I've been crying." He shrugged helplessly. Talking about his current state was hard. Trying not to cry was only part of the battle. "So, um, I came to talk about this company, Jumeaux, that, uh, does some stuff I wanted to ask for your blessing over..." Ethan fiddled with his fingers as anticipation built up inside him.

"Could you explain more, please? I can't give my blessing over something I know nothing about."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Er, so Jumeaux does clones. Like, exact. Down to every little detail and, I dunno, I was hoping..." He looked away from her. The look she gave him let him know she was aware where he was going with this. Her letting him continue could only mean one thing. "I was hoping you'd give me your blessing to clone him. To... bring him back." Ethan ground his teeth together, hearing her suck in a breath.

"Ethan... I don't know about that. Benny, may he rest in peace, is gone. We couldn't... we shouldn't mess with the natural balance."

"But we _ can _ . Technology has advanced this far and, and, and we should do it. Benny would want to experience the rest of his life, you kno-ow? This clone, he, he's gonna be _ just _ like him. It's better than writing letters to the dead, better than letting him not enjoy life. He'll be right here with us again. I don't want you to be home all alone. He wasn't just your grandson, he was your _ son. _ When I saw how you were at the funeral," he finally met her eyes again. "I knew I had to do something. Then I found this. It must be a sign this is what we're _ supposed _to do." Ethan rolled in his lips as he watched her think it over. He felt so desperate about this. He really, truly wanted this. For the both of them. It wasn't fair that Benny was ripped away from them so suddenly, so early. Trying not to cry seemed like the entirety of the battle.

"I do miss him." Grandma Weir was anguish personified. He moved to her, wrapping her in his arms to comfort her. It was the funeral all over again, quivering and crying in an embrace. "I'll allow it," she whispered.

Ethan let his breath ease out. "Okay." He couldn't think of anything more profound to say. "Thank you," he added. They wouldn't let Benny die.

* * *

Agonizing.

The wait was an agonizing two weeks. Pay, DNA, data, receipt. It was quick and easy to go through the motions of ordering, it was hard to sit around in suspense. He was eager to get the door at every ring and knock during the first week. In the second, Ethan explained the situation to his family. Benny had been cloned and they weren't supposed to mention his passing. They were wary but supportive and understanding (save for his mom questioning the healthiness of it). He also discussed with Grandma Weir the important questions of where he'd live, if he'd go back to school, if Benny's parents would know. He'd live with her, of course. He'd go to school, the same as always. His parents didn't need to know about this (turns out not only did they abandon him, but at some point in his tween years they let her have legal custody of him).

Today, the start of the third week, a ring sounded. Ethan was home alone, parents at work and Jane at a friend's house. He jogged down the stairs with a shout to let them know he was on his way. Opening the door, his heart beat painfully. Oh, God, was he so unprepared.

"Sup, E? Came to hang out and grandma tagged along for whatever reason."

All that filled his vision was Benny, his best friend, his other half. Peace and happiness overtook him. Ethan smiled effortlessly as he soaked in Benny breathing, speaking, standing before him. No longer was he pale and still, no longer was he in a casket. He couldn't even begin to describe the pure joy that—

"Ethan? Dude, why are you crying? Are you watching _ Con Air _ again?" Benny walked in with a raised brow. Ethan wiped away his tears as he observed Benny's movements. Wow. All that joy brought him to tears and he didn't even notice. He left his trance of seeing only Benny and turned to Grandma Weir, a soft smile on her face.

"It's been a few days. I should've called or stopped by sooner, but I was so busy marveling at the situation. I'll leave you boys alone now."

"Thank you, I, I don't even know what to say." He reached out for a hug; she held out a hand.

"Everything will be as it was before," she reminded him quietly. "When have we ever hugged?"

"Right. Thank you," he repeated. Once she was gone, Ethan returned his attention to Benny with a grin. "So, what do you wanna do?" It was then that he noticed the two games being held in Benny's hand.

"Pfft. I brought _ Destiny _ and _ Bloodborne, _duh."

That struck a chord, but he kept his grin nonetheless. "Alright, there's no time to waste! Race you to my room: loser's on snack duty."

"Oh, you're on—"

"One-two-three, _ go _!" Ethan bound up the steps, laughing all the way. Usually Benny would initiate these dumb bets and races, but Ethan couldn't care less about what friend role to play now. He was grateful to have Benny back and have this second chance to spend time with him. Ethan planned on soaking in all the good times that he could. He'd never take that for granted again. He couldn't, not when he knew what it felt like to lose someone that meant so much to him.

Ethan felt so lively.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! Thanks for making it this far. I'm pretty happy to be starting this story. I know we have evil doubles in canon but I wanted to do another version of it. Plus, this is a non-magical AU :') I plan to have slow-ish updates,, about bi-weekly. Thank you again for reading. See you next update!


End file.
